


Post-Halloween Activities

by crumbling_brain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Poisoning, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hospitals, Kylo is insecure, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, slight angst, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbling_brain/pseuds/crumbling_brain
Summary: Kylo Ren is an idiot who doesn't know when to stop drinking. Hux has to make sure that he'll be fine.





	Post-Halloween Activities

White. That was all Kylo saw when he opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his right hand made him stop. Looking down, he found an infusion going into his body and in that moment he was more than grateful that his whole hand was bandaged so he couldn’t actually see the needle sticking inside his vein.

„What the hell...?“, blinking, Kylo looked around the room and spotted his phone on the table next to his bed. To his surprise the little light that usually flashes when there is a new notification wasn’t to be seen.   
Just when he was about to grab it, the door opened and a young nurse walked in.  
„Oh, so you’re finally awake, that’s good“, she smiled, though Kylo found it a bit too cold to be genuine.  
„Yea, sure... I mean, yes, I’m awake. What am I doing here?“  
At that the nurse let out a short laugh and shook her head. Shuffling closer to his bed she made her way to the IV and a heart monitor to check the status.  
„You’ve got a case of alcohol poisoning, not uncommon for young people on Halloween. Your friend was here earlier and said something along the lines of you were very irresponsible.“

That caught Kylo’s attention. Slowly, his memories started flooding his brain. He remembered going to a Halloween party with his friends, his cousin and Hux – his boyfriend, thank you very much.   
His brain also provided him with vivid images of him chugging various drinks and playing many rounds of beer pong.  
But didn’t he leave with Hux around two in the morning to crash at his place? He did remember getting on a train and falling in and out of consciousness. How did he end up in a hospital room. This didn’t make any sense, unless...

„Motherfucker!“ Angrily, he reached for his phone, completely ignoring the perplexed look the nurse gave him.  
Opening WhatsApp, he almost punched in the message in his fury.

➢ You, 10:43 a.m. : Where the hell are you?! Come here immediately, i fricking hate you!!!

Glaring at his phone he waited for Hux to reply. It took him several minutes to do so, way too long in Kylo’s opinion.

➢ Sux, 10:56 a.m. : Don’t act like a child. I’m pretty sure you know why you’re there.  
➢ Sux, 10:57 a.m. : I’ll come by at 11:30.  
➢ You, 10:57 a.m. : What?! NO! You’ll come now!  
➢ You, 10:58 a.m. : Hux!  
➢ You, 11:00 a.m. : You are so dead.  
➢ You, 11:02 a.m. : ...

Grumbling, he fell back onto his bed. He’d have to wait 30 minutes until his awful boyfriend would arrive and knowing Hux, he won’t feel any guilt whatsoever.  
Kylo wasn’t sure why he deserved this. Sure, he got very drunk, but he was not that difficult to deal with. And everyone knows how much he despises hospitals. The staff, the smell, the awful lights and the off white color that covers every surface were what made him stay far away from these facilities. And maybe his anxiety, but that was besides the point.  
He made a point of ignoring the nurse who was trying to tell him something. Honestly, he didn’t care, he was pissed and wanted to be alone.  
With an irritated huff, she eventually left the room an Kylo could finally relax. As far as that was possible in his situation.  
For a moment he pondered about texting Phasma or Rey or maybe someone else who was at the party last night – he hoped it was last night and he hadn’t been at the hospital for longer than a couple of hours.  
But then he decided against it, they probably wouldn’t have anything nice to say anyways. He would listen to music, but he couldn’t see his headphones anywhere and the bag they might’ve been in was across the room on a chair. And he sure as hell wasn’t about to get up with all the tubes connected to his body.  
He still felt a bit dizzy and out of it and for a moment he wondered if the liquid that was being pumped into his body was some kind of sedative, but he quickly debunked that theory. That surely wouldn’t be beneficial in his state.

Just as Kylo was about to close his eyes for a nap, the door suddenly swung open and none other than Hux marched into the room.  
He gave a quick glance in Kylo’s direction, then walked over to the chairs to drag one next to his bed.  
When he tried to sit up this time, he managed to arrange his pillow in a way so that it would prop his body up enough to be considered at least not lying down.  
Kylo turned his head towards Hux and glared at him, waiting for him to say something.  
Hux leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

„You’re still angry?“, he asked in an annoyed tone.  
That made Kylo let out a dark chuckle. „Well what do you expect? You know I hate this and yet you apparently dragged me here.“  
It was Hux’s turn to laugh.  
„I did not drag you here, I called an ambulance like a civilized person.“ He shook his head in a manner that suggested Kylo was a giant dumbass.  
This irritated Kylo more than it should and he almost got up to fight his so called boyfriend. Almost. He was still attached to weird medical equipment.  
„So you decided that you didn’t want to deal with me and just took the easy way out of it? Even though you were well aware of my hatred towards hospitals?“ And fear he didn’t say. He didn’t have to, Hux knew about that. Said boyfriend just rolled his eyes and sighed. At that moment something inside Kylo snapped.

Maybe it was the mysterious liquid that made him so emotional or it was the remaining alcohol in his system. Fact was, there were tears in his eyes.  
He couldn’t believe Hux would do that. Would just dump him somewhere so he didn’t have to take care of him.  
Maybe he really didn’t give a shit about Kylo. Maybe he didn’t actually love him.  
Before he knew it, the tears escaped his eyes and he bit his bottom lip to prevent it from trembling. What was happening to him? He never cries in front of others, this was bad.  
He tried to say something, but Hux was already leaning closer and grabbing his left hand.  
„Kylo, what’s going on?“ Hux actually looked worried.  
He tried to pull away, but the grip on his hand just tightened. Looking up, he knew that his partner didn’t know what to do.  
„Kylo please, talk to me.“  
With a shaky sigh, he opened his mouth again to express his feelings.  
„You... Hux, you left me here, even when you knew that I wouldn’t be able to handle that. Why did you call an ambulance, why did you leave me alone?“  
Hux tried to say something, but Kylo wouldn’t let him.  
„No, I don’t want a stupid apology. You promised we’d stay at your place and if I got drunk you’d take care of me. But you didn’t. Why couldn’t you just tell me that you don’t want to deal with me?“ He was devastated. He thought Hux loved him. He thought that even though his boyfriend was not very approachable, he had a soft spot for Kylo.   
Was he just imagining that over the past four months they’ve been dating?  
His racing thoughts were stopped by Hux pressing his forehead against Kylo’s. He was slightly shaking.  
„Stop. Kylo, stop.“ He took a deep breath and started to talk again.  
„I know you don’t feel good about hospitals. But this was the only choice I had. Darling, you wouldn’t stop throwing up, you were falling unconscious every other minute, you couldn’t comprehend anything at all. I’ve read a lot about alcohol poisoning and you could have died in the worst case scenario! And it wasn’t looking good! I wasn’t about to lose you. I’m so sorry, but I didn’t know what else to do.“

By this point, Hux was visibly trembling. Kylo wasn’t sure what to say. He never expected this much emotion from the man beside him. Not one moment did he think that Hux was actually worried about him. Apparently he was wrong. Very wrong. Because now they were both crying.  
It was kind of hilarious how they both needed each other so much.  
„It’s okay.“ That was all Kylo could say, he wasn’t exactly great at expressing his gratitude.  
His boyfriend didn’t seem to mind and leaned forward to give him a short and sweet kiss, accepting his unsaid apology.

Suddenly the door opened again and the same nurse from earlier walked in.  
„Mr. Solo, a therapist specialized in substance abuse would like to talk to you. I suggest you prepare yourself for that.“  
Visibly paling he looked Hux in the eyes.  
„You are so paying for bringing me here.“ The other boy just shrugged and rested his head next to Kylo’s chest.

Kylo Ren hated therapists with a burning passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it!  
> I haven't written anything like this in a couple of years (and never in English since it isn't my first language), so I hope it wasn't too bad.  
> The inspiration for this short oneshot actually came from something that happened to me last Halloween.  
> If anyone's wondering, Kylo is 18 and Hux is 20. Kylo hasn't changed his name legally, so the nurse calls him Solo.  
> I think that's all!


End file.
